House of anubis season 2
by Imogen Mulgrew Swan 20
Summary: Bella Swan is Nina Martin
1. CAST

Season 2 cast

Nina

(Bella)

Fabian R

Patricia W

Amber M

Mick C

Mara J

Jerome C

Alfie L

Joy M

Eddie m

Victor Rodenmaar

Trudy Rehmann

Daphne

Andrews

Eric Sweet

Granny Martin (Swan)

Senkhara

Poppy Clarke

Vera D

Jasper

Piper w

Gustav Choudary

John Clarke

Rufus Zeno

Zoe Valentine

Victor Sr


	2. House of hello house of Dolls

**House of Hello/House of Dolls"**

**House of Hello**

**In the house hallway **

(Trudy) Yay! oh!

(Patricia) Where's Joy?

(Fabian) Oh, is Bella here?

(Trudy) Oh, they're both on their way .Oh, I'm loving to see you all. Now, go through . I've been baking all day.

(Patricia) Oh, yes!

(Trudy) Ooh, Amber, let me help , you've brought enough luggage, have you?

(Amber) Oh, these are just my shoes .Actually, just my wedges. The rest are in the drive. Thanks, trudes.

**In the parking lot **

(Bella) Jerome?

(Jerome) Bella, hello. Welcome back.

(Jerome) Ugh!

(Alfie) Hey roomie!

(Jerome) Ah! Alfie, don't do that. If you're lost, the '8os are that way.

(Alfie) It's for Amber. New term, new girlfriend New Alfie.

**In the living room**

(Patricia) Oh!

(Fabian) Missed again.

(Patricia) Joy! Oh,

(Joy) it's so good to be back.

(Fabian) It's good to have you back, Joy.

(Joy) Thanks, fabes. And you two! I didn't see that one coming.

(Mara) Oh, I know. The athlete - And the math-lete.

(Pactrica) She can't run, and he can't add up.

**In the hall way Bella enters **

**In the living room**

(Joy) Fabian got the brownies.

(Amber) Hey, Bella!

(Patricia) Bella!

(Bella) Hi!

(Patricia) Still American?

(Bella) Yep. Still Patricia? Hey.

(Fabian) Hey.

(Amber) Okay. Time to make a discreet exit, everyone.

(Patrica) Do you want to come and set up your room, Joy? We share with Mara now.

(Joy) What's wrong with our old room?

(Fabian) So, um how was your flight?

(Bella) Good. And you?

(Fabian) I came by car.

(Bella) Yeah. I mean, um never mind.

(Jerome) Do you mind? People are eating in here. Thank you very much.

**In victor's office**

(Victor) They have returned, corbiere. Our precious peace is shattered once more.

**In the school hall**

**Flashback **(Sarah) Take it. Hide it. Keep it safe.

(Eric) Is somebody in here?

**The dining room**

(Fabian) Hey, I wondered where you were.

(Bella) I just had to fix something down at the school.

(Fabian) Okay? You sure?

(Joy) It's all very couply.

(Alfie) You're not wrong there, Joy.

(Amber) Uh, what are you doing?

(Alfie) Uh, being couply.

(Amber) So go hold his hand.

(Fabian) Your last mail mentioned something. About your grandmother coming out?

(Bella) Mm, yeah, yeah. She's coming to visit. She's staying at a hotel in town. She's really excited to meet you all. Especially you. I told her a lot about you.

(Patricia) Yeah, we do breed better geeks over here.

(Amber) Sibuna reunion, midnight feast in the attic. Pass it on.

(Mick) Got popular for once. Who's poopy?

(Jerome) My Life coach.

**In the house hallway **

(Victor) It's 10:00. You know what that means. You have five minutes precisely, And then I want to hear a pin drop.

**In the girl hallway **

(Amber) Do we have anything to pick the lock?

(Amber) Whoa.

(Patricia) Welcome back to creepy towers.

(Amber) Maybe this midnight feast should take place in daylight. Good night.

**In the cellar**

(Victor) Elixir vitae. Water of life. Mm! Ugh

**In the attic**

(Amber) Sibuna, everybody. Welcome back.

(All sibuna members) Sibuna.

(Bella) No trouble getting past Victor, then?

(Fabian) No, he wasn't in his office. Maybe he's finally changed his ways. And gone to bed early.

(Amber) Well, he needs his beauty sleep. He is 101.

(Patricia) Talking about creeps obsessed with living forever, You guys will be interested in this.

(Bella) It's an obituary for Rene Zelman.

(Alfie) Rufus.

(Fabian) I guess he found out he wasn't immortal the hard way.

(Amber) Alfie!

(Fabian) What was that?

(Alfie) Someone's coming.

(Patricia)Joy! You scared us to death.

(Joy) Guys, they're in here.

(Mick) Nice hangout, guys.

(Joy) I can't believe you're having an Anubis midnight reunion. And you didn't invite us.

(Patrica) Surprise! We wanted to welcome you back properly.

(Joy) Up here?

(Bella) Yeah.

(Joy) While I'm asleep.

(Bella) Well, you surprised, or what?

(Amber) Uh, I'll just get another .

**In victor office's**

(Victor) Eternal life shall be mine one day, corbiere. But I still need that elixir.

**In the attic **

(Alfie) Ow! Ow! Ow! My toe!

(Amber) Sorry. It was heavy.

(Patricia) Shush, you two.

(Amber) I always wanted a doll house.

(Fabian) Even one that's a replica of a creepy old Anubis house?

(Alfie) Where dollies go to die.

(Victor) Whoever is up there, come down immediately! Did you hear what I just said? Go to your rooms immediately. We shall deal with your punishment in the morning. Come along! Someone missing. Bella Swan Are you up there too? Well

**House of dolls**

**In the attic **

(Victor) Ah! What are you playing at? Ah! What are you playing at? Just look what you've done. Get out. Get out!

(The doll) The athenaeum is the place to look. Lift the wings to find the book. Hidden in this book of old, Water of life and tears of gold.

(Victor) water of life.

**In the dining hall**

(Alfie) What do you mean you can't remember our arrangement?

(Amber) I don't make arrangements more than 48 hours in advance, Unless it's spontaneous.

(Alfie) But you promised you'd be my girlfriend last term. I have witnesses.

(Jerome) Heard it with my own ears.

(Fabian) Me too.

(Amber) Patricia, Joy, help me out here.

(Joy) Actually, Amber, you did say that.

(Amber) Yes, okay, but I thought he was 's what daddy calls a loophole. Patricia, what about you?

(Alfie) Yeah, come on, judge Trixie.

(Patricia) Okay, didn't quite say that.

(Amber) Thank you.

(Patricia) What she actually said was, "yes, yes, yes, anything.

(Alfie) Thank you, your honour.

(Amber)Thanks a bunch. So much for the sisterhood.

(Victor) In there, please. I want a word with all of you. Sit down, please. Sit. So First night back, And already you are up to no good. Well, I shall not stand for your nonsense this term. Do you hear me? Well?

(Everyone) Yes, Victor.

(Mick) Wait, does this mean. All of us cleaning one toilet?

(Victor) No, Mr. Campbell, means all of you. Cleaning every single toilet in the entire school.

(Amber) This is a £50 manicure, I'll have you know.

(Jerome) He's definitely missed us.

**At School by the lockers **

(Bella) It said something about "water of life" And "tears of gold" And some "book of old" Which can be found in an "athenaeum"?

(Fabian) I don't know about "tears of gold," But an "athenaeum" is another word for "library.

(Bella) Super useful, dating a word nerd.

(Fabian) And you can guess what "water of life" means.

(Bella) Yeah, the elixir.

(Mara)Hey, guys. Mick and I are going into town. Tomorrow night to catch a movie. Want to come?

(Fabian) Yeah, sounds great. Bella?

(Bella) Sure.

(Fabian) Ah, finally, a proper date. And this time, no evil maniacs or poisonous flies.

(Bella) Hey, Jerome

**In Mrs Andrews classroom.**

(Fabian) Uh, Joy

(Joy) Oh, is this

(Bella) Yeah.

(Joy) We used to share. I forgot. I'll first my room, and then my Fabian. What's next? My mum? My Cat? My freedom?

(Pactrica) Joy, you and Fabian. Were never actually going out.

(Daphne) Morning.

(Everyone) Morning, Mrs. Andrews.

(Daphne) , world tales and folk will you hand these out? Page 22, please.

(Alfie) Once upon a time, there was a poor boy named Alfredo. Who fell in love with a beautiful But very choosy princess. The princess made alfredo a promise, but

(Amber) I did not promise. And anyway, I took you to the prom. No one can say I don't give back.

(Alfie) The Amber Millington guide to dating.

(Amber) Take a look at that, and you'll see. Why we can never be amfie or ? It doesn't even sound right.

**Victor's office**

(The doll)Athenaeum is the place to look. Lift the wings to find the book. Hidden in this book of old, Water of life and tears of gold.

(Victor) It used to belong to the daughter of the house.

Sarah Frobisher-Smythe.

Now do you see its significance? The book of old.

Didn't your father used to refer to that as The book of isis, yes.

And you think it contains the elixir recipe? And the tears of gold? Perhaps the missing elixir ingredient.

And I think I know where to find this book.

**In Mrs Andrews Classroom**

(Daphne) Homework in by next Friday, please.

(Alfie)"one: must shower me with them. two: Hotness. he must be hot enough to get on a magazine cover. and three: Wheels. He must, must, must have a set.

(Amber) And before you try, Alfie, It doesn't mean skateboard.

(Alfie) So if I get the wheels, the gifts, and cover shot, Then you'll go out with me?

(Amber) Yes, Alfie, In the unlikely event you achieve all those things, I will go out with you.

(Alfie) Piece of cake.

**In the comonroom at school**

(Joy) That one. I love you in that shirt.

(Fabian) Bella?

(Bella) This one. I like the way you're smiling straight at the camera. Nice eyes.

(Joy) No way. Patricia, tell him.

(Patricia) I think he looks like a dork in all of them. Hey, it still says you're single, Fabian.

(Fabian) Uh, sorry. I'll change that. Sorry.

(Alfie) I'm getting seriously worried about Jerome.

(Amber) Really?

(Alfie) So could you go out with me to take my mind off it?

() Hi, Jerome.

Thank you.

(Poppy) Anyone would think you're trying to avoid me. Big mistake. If you want to buy my silence, here's a list of my demands. Same time tomorrow, Clarke.

**Jerome and Alfie's Room**

(Alfie) So do you want to tell me what's up with you?

(Jerome) Me? I'm just wondering when you're gonna give up. On princess pushy?

(Alfie) Oh, well, I need to find the perfect gift. Do you think she'll prefer flowers. Or an adoption certificate for a baby vulture?

(Jerome) If you don't know the answer to that, you're going to be single forever.

(Trudy) Alfie, do you still want help with those cupcakes? Oh, yeah, coming.

(Jerome) Cupcakes?

(Alfie) Let the gift shower begin. Tonight it's raining cupcakes. Uh, could you choose some flowers for me, dude? Think a big gesture, yeah?

(Jerome) Orchids? That's far too safe. Pick something a little edgier.

**Outside Frobisher Library**

(Fabian) Here it is, the Frobisher library. It's been closed since the '70s. I always wondered what was in there. What?

(Bella) Just might have known your romantic stroll. Would lead us to a haunted library. Think this is the library from the riddle?

(Fabian) If the doll is as old as you say it is, then the library we use in school. Wasn't even built, so yeah.

(Fabian) It's open. Did your locket do that?

(Bella) Not guilty.

(Fabian) Bella what are you doing?

**Inside Frobisher Library**

(Eric) What are we looking for exactly, Victor?

(Victor) Press the wings to find the book.

(Bella) Riddle.

(Victor) The goddess Isis is depicted as having wings. Perhaps some kind of engraving or carving. Could be anything.

(Eric) What about on one of these bookshelves?

(Victor) I think it highly unlikely. That Robert Frobisher-Smythe. Would hide the book of Isis on a bookshelf. Perhaps up here? Press the wings to find the book. Press the wings to find the book.! No! It's gone! The book of Isis is gone. The recipe for the elixir eludes me still.

(Eric) Perhaps we should just face the truth, Victor. The elixir is finished. The cup has been destroyed. And it's over. You said so yourself.

(Victor) If we had the elixir, Eric, It would buy us time. And with time, alternative solutions. May present themselves.

**End of Episode **


End file.
